A switching control arrangement of this kind can be designed as a touchpad for controlling various functions, for example. In particular, the switching control arrangement can be used in a motor vehicle.
A switching control arrangement of this kind has a manually movable actuating surface for operation by the user. The actuating surface interacts with a displacement means, which has at least one elastic element arranged so as to be clamped in place, in such a way that the actuating surface can be moved substantially linearly, over at least one distance, out of an initial position or zero position and into an actuating position. The actuating position can be designed as a switching position, such that the actuating surface, when in the switching position, has a switching effect on a switching element, a sensor, or the like. In this case, a switching signal is produced which, in turn, can be used to trigger a correspondingly associated function. It has been found that tilting movements of the actuating surface can occur, especially if it is operated eccentrically by the user.